


(not so) Perfect Family

by GabWhiteDevil



Series: Perfect Family Series [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, it's so cute you'll die, this world needs more showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: “after eat, you should head to bed, we have to prepare for tomorrow”“what? I remember we don’t have plan for tomorrow”“well, if only you read the letter, you’ll know. we also need another bed, or do you prefer crib?”"..."“yes, Kihyun. We’ve been approved”ORStory when Hyunwoo and Kihyun finally having their own kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you read. please note this.
> 
> I DO NOT KNOW how the adoption looks like, how long the files are being made or anything. everything you read is just bullshit so that i could add a dramatic effect ;)

The stick showed a negative sign, Hyunwoo pulled his husband closer, patted the hair softly and brushing it with his fingers once a while, arms wrapped in comforting hug, “it’s okay, Kihyun. There is always next time” he said in a low voice, almost mumbling.

He could sense the younger tried to held his tears, “I—could we try adopting?” his voice small, the confident tone he usually use vanished, he sounds so broken with a shaking tone at the end of his question.

“yes, we could.”

‘If that’s what you want, I’ll do anything to make that happen’ Hyunwoo thought

\--^^--

Almost one year. One year to make it happen. Ten months two weeks they dealt with the rejection of having kid. They kept applying, till the stamp stop being red. Another reply came in the form of letter. Kihyun didn’t bother to open it. He put it on the table, continuing to cook dinner, ‘time to fill out another application form’ he thought pessimistically.

Hyunwoo came home later in the evening, stuck in the traffic jam made his neck uncomfortably stiff. He tilted his head sharply, causing a satisfying crack sound, after putting his shoes on the rack and coat on the hanger, he walked to the living room, slumped on the couch. His eyes wondered to the things on the living room, then the movement stopped on a white envelope on the table

“Kihyun-ah”

“yes?”

“what is this?”

“what is what? Yah, tell me specifically”

“The white envelope on the table” he was greeted by silence, “Kihyun-ah, something wrong?”

Hyunwoo was sure he heard some ruffles before Kihyun replied, “I-I don’t know, the mailman dropped it earlier in the evening.” Hyunwoo frowned, “why don’t you open it?”

Something is fishy, “why didn’t you?”

“I-I don’t have time. I was cooking”

Hyunwoo flipped the envelope, searching for something that could give him information where this letter came and it hits him, it’s the reply from their adoption application, so _that’s_ why, “then come here now, we are going to read it together”

“I’m preparing the table now, for dinner”

Hyunwoo opened the envelope, he already expect the worst reply, but a green stamp peeked from the bottom of the letter instead of red, he quickly scanned the paper, only read the important part.

His breath hitched, he couldn’t believe it. Every emotion sparked inside of him, heart beating faster, he really wanted to shout to Kihyun, but he managed to keep calm, “then let’s just read it before we eat then” even so, he couldn’t erase the smile on his face

\--^^--

“here, read it” Hyunwoo slid the already ripped envelope to Kihyun, who slid it back to him, “can we.. eat first?” he asked in a low voice didn’t bother to look at his spouse, Hyunwoo just smiled, patting his hand.

“after eat, you should head to bed, we have to prepare for tomorrow”

The younger looked at him, “what? I remember we don’t have plan for tomorrow”

“well, if only you read the letter, you’ll know.” Hyunwoo teased, Kihyun would be lying if he wasn’t tempted to read it but his worry way too bigger than the curiosity and ended up frowned harder at his husband

“we also need another bed, or do you prefer crib?” and it clicked

Kihyun’s jaw slacked open, eyes widened, there were so many things he wanted to ask, to make sure, but nothing came from his mouth, seeing this, Hyunwoo just smiled, “yes, Kihyun. We’ve been approved”

And the younger was sure, he sobbed violently in his husband’s arms, hands clutching on the older’s shirt tightly, because all of the emotions bottled up inside him finally burst out, like a fireworks, it was loud and full of excitement.

\--^^--

Kihyun moved a lot on the bed, forcing Hyunwoo to woke up because the bed shook, the older squinted and looked at the clock.

_5 A.M_

He wrapped his arm around his husband’s middle, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t sleep. Sorry for waking you up” he apologized, “what time we should be there?” he asked

“oh, 8 o’clock”

The younger jumped out from the bed, “we have to prepare, Hyunwoo! C’mon”

It ended up with Hyunwoo dozing off on the couch and Kihyun being restless, cleaning everything in their minimalist house, _“we couldn’t let it like this, it’s dirty. So many dust. What if our kid has asthma?!”_ he claimed

He was definitely on his overthinking mode now.

Hyunwoo took a quick shower and getting ready, it was only 6.20 but Kihyun already nagged him, _“hurry up! We couldn’t be late, Hyunwoo!”_

Finally they got out from the house at 7.15

“do you think we left something?”

Hyunwoo chuckled, “Kihyun, we left nothing. Stop panicking and let’s pick up our kid” it was the 4th time Kihyun prevent Hyunwoo to lock the door, “we wouldn’t want to be late, would we?”

“yes, right. Uh okay.”

\--^^--

“let me show you the babies” an elderly woman smiled warmly at them. Kihyun had been so anxious about what the orphanage house employees will say about gay couple, but it seems like they don’t mind.

They went into a big room, more than 12 cribs placed inside, Kihyun eyes slightly watered at the thought of someone giving up their babies when he tried so hard to have one.

“do you have preference? Gender, age or something?” she asked, snapping Kihyun from his thought

“I—uh—”

“we don’t have one. Could you probably give us time to look at them? I mean all of them” Hyunwoo cut Kihyun, he knew his spouse was still speechless, so he answered.

The woman smiled, “of course, take your time. If you already found one, please tell me, I’m going to be in the office” Hyunwoo muttered ‘thank you’ while the younger’s eyes still glued to the sight of babies.

He just couldn’t pry his eyes from the sights, soft gurgles and a light chuckles could be heard, it made his chest felt warm and fuzzy, despite of the rain and thunder outside the building, till he felt a hand on his shoulder

“uh… Kihyun, I just want to remind you that we couldn’t take all the babies to home…” he hang his words making the statement sounds like a question

The younger laughed, “Oh God! Of course not. You are being silly” he walked to the nearest crib while Hyunwoo walked slowly to the end of the room, only took a look at the babies and a baby caught his attention, or it’s more like made him worried.

The baby crawled to the bars around the crib, he gripped the bars, head looked up at Hyunwoo, making eye contact, Hyunwoo smiled and the baby smiled back for a second before his head lolled back and he lost balance. Hyunwoo rushed and placed his hand on the babies head and neck, preventing him to injured himself which earned a chuckle from the baby. The older couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“so, you already found one?” a soft voice behind him asked

“I think so” Hyunwoo wanted to pick the baby up but he was scared, “uh, could you, pick him up?” he asked Kihyun, knowing the reason, Kihyun walked and looked at the baby. His skin is really pale, dark brown eyes framed by long lashes and his jet black hair glowed under the lamp.

“hi, sweetie” Kihyun smiled, cradling the baby while the baby started to put his hand on Kihyun’s cheek and nose, “you are such a cutie pie, aren’t you?” Kihyun spoke to the baby.

_His son._

It brought smile to the eldest’ face.

\--^^--

“his name is Hoseok, you could take him home after finish filling this form” the woman said as he handed the pair a file and pen.

“I’ll fill it, keep Hoseok compan—”

An impatient knock and muffled cries on the door took their attention, the woman opened it only to reveal her fellow employee holding a dripping wet basket with a baby in it. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, but I just found this baby outside, already wet because of the rain and I think he’ll catch fever”

“how did you find him?”

“I was just going to get the mail, since I forgot to do it this morning, then I heard cries around the bushes near the fence” Hyunwoo could see that the employee shivered because of the chilly weather, if a grown up shivered like that, what about the baby?!, “and I couldn’t find single letter or anything about the baby”

Kihyun stood up, brought Hoseok along with him to see what’s in the basket, the women still worrying about the baby until Kihyun cut them, “p-perhaps—if you let us, I’ll be really glad to take him home” he looked at Hyunwoo, anticipating the other’s response. It’s hard enough to take care of one baby, and now, two?

Kihyun already told himself to not grieve if they couldn’t bring Hoseok home.

“Jiyoung, please change the baby’s clothes and warm him up with some milk” the younger woman excused herself and the elder closed the door, “so, please correct me if I’m wrong but does that mean, you’ll put Hoseok back to his crib?” the elder woman asked

Kihyun looked at Hoseok, ‘probably this is the last time we meet, Hoseok’ he sighed, “ye—”

“No, ma’am. What my spouse means is, could we take both of them?” Kihyun shot him a surprised look.

The elder woman widened her eyes for a second then smiled, “it’s unusual for a couple that take more than one kid per trip, I was kinda surprised, but it’s okay.” She sat down, “since the baby doesn’t have a file like the others yet, do you mind waiting a bit for me to make one?”

“it’s alright, besides the rain hasn’t stop, we might as well waiting” Hyunwoo answered

Kihyun was just beyond shock. First, his application was finally approved. Second, he met Hoseok. Third, he met the baby and now, Hyunwoo letting him having two babies.

“would you like to suggest a name for your new baby?”

_Their new baby._

Kihyun almost shed a tear upon hearing those words, they are finally having a baby.  _Two babies_.

“Minhyuk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Jooheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit longer than the previous one.
> 
> ENJOY!! :D

“Hoseok-ah, could you say potato?” Kihyun asked the kid, Hoseok was still 11 month old, yet, he already mastered how to walk and he could almost run without bumping into something, but they haven’t heard Hoseok say his first word yet, so Kihyun determined to teach the kid how to speak. “po..ta..to.., could you say it? Po.. ta.. to..” instead, Hoseok clapped his hands and laughed.

They currently are watching TV, a drama between a mom and a daughter, Hoseok sat beside Kihyun, startled once a while when the actresses or actors yelled loudly, Minhyuk placed comfortably on Kihyun’s arms. Kihyun’s eyes glued to the screen as the fight between the mom and the daughter started, they screamed a lot, even Hoseok were excited to watch it, “Aish, just let the girl marry that guy, he is kind to her. Stop being a dimwit!” Kihyun commented as if the actress could hear him

“eomma!”

Kihyun heard it, he also feel someone tapped his forearm, “huh?” but he still concentrated to the TV

“eomma..” then he froze, the pink haired guy turned his head to the side only to see Hoseok grinned, showing his new 6 teeth.

“what did you say? Hoseok-ah, repeat what you said” he urged, no longer bothered if that girl didn’t marry the guy, his son’s first word is more important than the girl’s future

“mma… eomma..” he kept patting his parent’s forearm and hand, still grinned widely.

“oh my God! Your appa needs to hear this!” Kihyun paced before he grabbed his phone and recorded a video, “Hoseok-ah, do you know who I am?” he asked, phone’s camera focusing on Hoseok

“eomma! Eomma!” he replied cheerfully. Kihyun sent the video after he kissed the top of his eldest son’s head

 **To: Yeobo**  
_1 file attached_  
HIS FIRST WORD! I’M SCREAMING INTERNALLY!

 **From: Yeobo  
** Wait, I thought we agree that you’ll be called “papa”.

 **To: Yeobo  
** THAT’S NOT THE POINT, HYUNWOO

 **From: Yeobo  
** I’m going home right now. Stop yelling please.

Kihyun glanced at the clock, still 4 o’clock, oh how he really wanted to nag his husband for ditching his work, but he’ll let it slip this time.

\--^^--

After putting the boys to sleep, which consist of chasing Hoseok who still excited about the full function of his legs, and calming a crying-like-no-more Minhyuk, they finally got some rest, “so, care to explain why his first word is that?” Hyunwoo laid on the bed, one hand held his phone, checking emails and messages

“I have no idea. I always spoke to him using ‘papa’ though, never once thinking that I’ll be the mom” Kihyun walked to the bed after moisturize his skin

“child, probably he’ll change how to call you in several months” Hyunwoo reassured

“you know what?”

“I don’t”

“I actually don’t mind at all with him calling me ‘eomma’” Hyunwoo pried his eyes from the phone screen and looked at his husband, which made the latter felt nervous instantly, “I—I mean, you know, uh.. it could be worse, for example, he called you ‘eomma’, and rather than correcting that word which is not incorrect, why don’t we focus on teach him other words?”

Hyunwoo knitted his brows together, “why do I have a feeling, you actually like being called ‘eomma’?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he tried to mask his embarrassment, “shut up”

“alright..” was the last reply before they fell into a comfortable silence.

Kihyun stared at the ceiling, “they grow up really fast, don’t they?” he broke the silence, earned a hum by his husband, “I miss Minhyuk when he was still a newborn” he smiled softly

Hyunwoo hummed again, “me too”

“I miss it when we have to take turn every 2 hours feeding him”

“and we looked like zombie, even Hoseok cried when he saw me came home from work” Kihyun couldn’t help but chuckled at the memory, “wait!” the younger looked at Hyunwoo, raising his eyebrows, “is this your way telling me you want to adopt another one?”

Kihyun smirked then turned his body facing the older, “almost there, but I’m thinking another way to have one”

Shownu stayed still, thinking another way to have baby without adopting, “… you mean you want to get pregna—Oh.. _Oh!_ ” Kihyun just grinned, moving closer to his husband, closing the gap between their body, “so this is your way telling me you want to do it?” the older started kissing lightly at the flawless skin

“you always want to have a big family don’t you?”

Even if Kihyun haven’t been able to conceive for the last 3 years, it doesn’t stop them to try. The younger usually would blame himself every time he saw the negative result which would make Hyunwoo felt reluctant to make love with him, he didn’t have a heart to see the lights on Kihyun’s eyes dim when he look at the stick, but fortunately, since they have two boys occupying their hand, Kihyun’s thoughts goes to the little boys.

\--^^--

“Hoseok-ah, what should we make for dinner?” Kihyun asked the kid on the trolley while Minhyuk strapped on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Kihyun pushed the trolley slowly, scanning the things in the chiller.

“ramyeon!”

“Aigoo, you can’t eat ramyeon too much, you have to eat rice too”

It’s been a month after Hoseok’s first word event occurred, since then the kid always came up with new words everyday which amused the ‘mom’. The 5-month-old Minhyuk could roll over from his back to his tummy, once he found out he could roll over, he wouldn’t stop rolled over in his crib, forcing Kihyun to put pillows around it to make sure he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“noo, ramyeon. Eomma, ramyeon.” Hoseok insisted

“sorry, sweetheart. I won’t fall for that cute face you have.” Kihyun said as he took a pack of beef and put it in the trolley. Just as he wanted to walk away, he felt his pants being tugged lightly, Kihyun looked down and found a boy looked up at him, confuse could be seen from his eyes, from his height and the way he walks, Kihyun guessed this kid is the same age as Hoseok

“yes?” Kihyun smiled at him, Hoseok followed his parent’s gesture, and waving to the boy, “annyeong!”

Then a rushed step could be heard, “oh God! I’m so sorry, his ninja-like movement makes him hard to be found” a man scooped the little boy from Kihyun. The man also has a pink hair like he did and suddenly he realize why the boy tugged his pants, he thought he was his dad.

Kihyun smiled, “that’s okay, how old is he?”

“one year old”

“Oh! This little guy is also one year old” he ruffled Hoseok’s hair which earned him a protest, “eomma no!” but somehow it brought a slight sad smile from the man, the pink haired man couldn’t resist himself to ask, “what’s wrong?”

Snapped from his thought, the man shook his head, “no, it just, I’m happy that—they are yours?” Kihyun nodded, “okay, uh it just cute to see a talkative one”

“he hasn’t say his first word yet?” the man shook his head, “don’t worry, probably they need more time, it just my son is so talkative”

“well, probably”

“Seokjin! What are you doing? Let’s go” a distant voice called, Jin looked at Kihyun, “uh, sorry, I think I’ve kidnapped my sister’s son too long. She’s mad now, so bye” the guy ran off

Kihyun shrugged and continued pushing the trolley, Hoseok tilted his head, “ahjussi?” he asked as he pointed his little finger to where the guy ran off, Kihyun nodded, “yes, ahjussi.”

Kihyun walked to the fruits section, “do you like orange?” Hoseok nodded, “what about pear?” the kid nodded again, “pick one you want to eat” Kihyun held the pear on his right hand and orang on his left

“no”

“no?”

“no pick, eomma”

“are they your children?” another voice cut them, the voice belonged to a woman, judging from her outfits, she must be a businesswoman. She seems intimidating with the blood red lipstick and sharp winged eyeliner, but she seems nice.

“yes, they are.” Kihyun answered, and as usual, Hoseok waved at the woman, “annyeong!” he chirped

“aww, he is lovely.” She squealed as she pinched the kid chubby cheek softly, ‘maybe not that intimidating’ Kihyun thought, “Are you alone? Where is your wife?”

Kihyun blushed at the question, “I don’t have a wife” he could feel the people’s gazed to him

“Oh, single dad, then” she went back to pick the fruits

“No” he quickly corrected, “I don’t have a wife but I have a husband” he almost swore that he heard some gasps behind him.

“Oh well, it makes sense, though. Someone as cute as you must be already taken” she joked.

Kihyun kept chanting to himself to not listen to what people say but he heard someone said, “isn’t it disgusting? I mean don’t they think about the kids future? It’s quite bad to have gay parents, right?” the pink haired man sighed, just as he wanted to flee, the woman he’s been talking to snapped

“I think you are more disgusting, though. The only bad thing would happen to the children is when your homophobic asses start to mock them and force them to believe what you believe”

Oh, How Kihyun wanted the ground to swallow him even if someone defended him.

\--^^--

The shopping time ended up with the woman pulled him towards the cashier because she saw tears glistened his eyes and face red because of embarrassment, anger and sadness, then they exchanged phone number, ‘just text me if you need something’ she said. That’s not the first time he’s being stared at by people in disgust because of his sexuality, also not the first time he was mocked that he’ll children would also be the same.

Kihyun was cooking when he heard the door opened, “I’m home”

“Appa!”

“Ah Hoseokkie, did you cry today?” Hyunwoo picked him up from the sofa

“No. No cry.” The kid shook his head

“whoa, Hoseokkie is a big boy, isn’t he?” Kihyun chuckled, the footsteps got louder, and an arm sneaked around the pink haired man’s middle, “why didn’t you put Minhyuk down?” Hyunwoo asked as he saw the straps on

“he won’t sleep if I don’t move”

“give him to me then” Hyunwoo said after put Hoseok down to the chair

“uh, are you sure? Why don’t you take a bath first?”

“I’ll take a bath after dinner, just give him to me” Kihyun then passed the baby to his husband carefully, strapped it tightly, “Oh, he is getting bigger, isn’t he?”

“yes, and couldn’t stop moving”

\--^^--

Hyunwoo would definitely need to reward Kihyun because, damn, he needed to walk back and forth so that Minhyuk would sleep, his feet feels almost numb, his shoulder felt heavy, he plopped down to the bed after shower and groaned in relief when he felt the softness of the mattress, Kihyun nagged him for not properly dried his hair, Hyunwoo just kept silence as his husband dried his hair, it’s hard to stay awake.

 The night was short, he didn’t even dreamt anything before the alarm woke him up, his arm still draped on Kihyun’s middle—Wait! Kihyun usually already wake up before the alarm rings. Hyunwoo rubbed the sleepiness off from his eyes and tightened the grip, making the younger moved an inch closer to him, earning a soft groan and a frown visible on his forehead.

“ugh, don’t make much movement” the pink haired man complained

“why?”

“I feel shitty today, even a slightest movement makes me want to puke”

Hyunwoo brought his palm to Kihyun’s forehead, it’s not warm. He doesn’t have a fever. He brought his hand down to the middle and rubbed it slowly, “stomach ache?”

“maybe because I put so much garlic in the food for dinner last night, let me lay down a bit, I’ll make breakfast in ten minutes.”

“no, I’ll cook today. Just rest.”

“but Hoseok and Minhyuk—”

“they are going to be fine and I think I’ll take a day off” he grabbed his phone and dialed his second-in-command number

“Hyunwoo—”

“do not argue with me.” his voice stern, Kihyun bit his words back. “you are sick, I couldn’t let you stay alone at home with two babies.”

“but--” his words were cut by Hyunwoo’s hand gesture

“Jaebum?”

_“yes, hyung?”_

“I won’t come today to the office, Kihyun is sick. If there is an urgent, just call me”

_“sick?”_

“yes, he barely move without feeling like throwing up”

 _“hm.. sounds like Jinyoung when he was pregnant with Mark”_ Jaebum replied easily

Hyunwoo mentally slapped himself, why he hadn’t thought that? “is that so? I should take him to the doctor, then.” He didn’t realize his husband was panicking at the thought of doctor.

_“probably for the best.”_

“thanks, Jaebum. I need to go now, bye.”

_“anytime, hyung”_

Just as Hyunwoo ended the call, Kihyun spoke, “I-I don’t wanna go there”, the elder turned his head and raised his eyebrows, “I don’t want to see doctor. Hyunwoo, you do remember I hate needles, don’t you?” despite in pain and uncomfortableness, Kihyun managed to whine

The older chuckled, “I’m positive you won't meet needle, trust me” he kissed his forehead then got up from the bed, “I’ll wake the kids up” Kihyun was about to protest, “calm down, Kihyunnie. I’ll bring them here”

\--^^--

“we out?”

“yes, Hoseok, to the hospital.” Hyunwoo answered as he strapped the kid to the car seat.

“..’opital?” he tilted his head as the foreign word

“hospital is where doctors are. Eomma is sick, we need to see doctor” Hyunwoo answered again, not long after that, he could see Kihyun cradled Minhyuk on his arm and walked towards the car, a bit limply

“you okay?” Kihyun nodded, forced a smile which turned into a grimace.

\--^^--

“so, what’s wrong with my husband?”

The doctor quick scanned the papers on his hands, “I believe that both of you know that Mr. Son is a carrier” both of them nodded, from they got married, they were always been careful because of Kihyun’s status as a carrier. “Congratulations, Mr. Son is expecting a child”

Both of them froze which made the doctor felt nervous thinking that this wasn’t planned. “I’m pregnant?” Kihyun felt like he lost his voice

His husband’s voice snapped Hyunwoo from his thought, “uh, how long?”

“5 weeks and if you have time, we could do the ultrasound, right now”

“yes, please” Kihyun answered in instant, he was beyond excited

And that’s how the doctor corrected himself for saying they got a kid, when in fact they got a pair of twins

\--^^--

Pregnancy was not as hard as what Kihyun thought. He gave birth at the right time, Hoseok always rushed to Kihyun when the babies kicked and always said, “no kick, baby. Be good.” then patted the baby bump lightly.

Minhyuk was another story, spluttered many words even before he could walk, by the time he could walk, the boys always played run and catch. Minhyuk is a sweetheart, he liked to babble to his unborn brothers. When Kihyun passed the 8th month, once every two days, he would ask, “eomma want doctor?” or “eomma will pop?”

And finally, when Minhyuk turned one year old, Kihyun gave birth to two healthy boys, they are fraternal twins.

“I have one name I always like, my highschool friend’s also has a thick lips like him.”

“who?” the older asked

“Hyungwon”

“well. It’s a good name.” Hyunwoo nodded, approving the name, “could I give him a name?” he pointed to the other one, who has a small mouth.

“sure”

“I always want to name my kid, Jooheon.”

“why?”

“I don’t know, probably because I could call him ‘honey’” he said expressionlessly

And when the parents went home, bringing two babies with them, Minhyuk and Hoseok were acting like balls of energy even if they already spent their time with their little brother, they stayed stubbornly beside the newborn cribs until they fell asleep, hugged each other on the floor, Hyunwoo always be the one who tucked them to their bed, insisting Kihyun need to rest much.

And finally they moved out from the house to a high-class condominium at the heart of Seoul, because finally Hyunwoo found out the neighborhood was making Kihyun stressed. It’s all thanks to the woman Kihyun met at the supermarket, she was also the one helping him find a place better than that neighborhood.

Well, he always want to have a big family, doesn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making this into 3 chapters instead of oneshot.
> 
> Sorry for grammatical error and typos, english is not my first language  
> Comments and kudos are lovely~ <3  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about Changkyun
> 
> P.s: i changed the rating, no smut though. better safe than sorry. XD

Hyunwoo decided that it’s enough to have four kids and Kihyun agreed. Hoseok was already 3 years old, while Minhyuk would be 3 in several months. Hyungwon and Jooheon were 2 years old.

Minhyuk is still a fluff ball of energy now that he has a brother with the same antics, Jooheon. Both of them were like a carbon copy. The house was never quiet. While his twin didn’t know how to sit and calm down. Hyungwon was the polar opposite, he is a quiet kid, really loves to sleep and always the first one who sleeps when Kihyun said it’s time for nap.

He sleeps like a log, and it worried his grandparents to the point where Mrs. Yoo cried when she told Kihyun that Hyungwon was dead because he didn’t wake up when she tried to. He doesn’t really like moving a lot, he doesn’t like play hide and seek or chasing like his brothers, he prefers to sit down and watch cartoons or drawing with his crayons.

Minhyuk’s first official word is ‘hyung’, his vocabularies almost surpassed Hoseok’s. He’ll stay still and looked up to people whom are talking with his doe eyes. Jooheon was similar to Minhyuk, his first word is ‘honey’ because his brothers likes to call him like that. His vocabularies are mostly still incoherent but he speaks fast, really fast and in a long broken sentences. Kihyun was frustrated to listen to him, even if he feels so proud.

Hyungwon was a different case, he didn’t talk until he was one year and half, Hyunwoo suspected that something’s wrong with his ears, but Kihyun insisted that Hyungwon wasn’t deaf, he could hear perfectly, one trip to the doctor and Kihyun won. Hyungwon reacted to anything, he laughs almost at everything, but he just wouldn’t talk.

Until one winter night, Kihyun made a chicken soup with ginger to prevent the kids to catch fever, and Hyungwon complained, “I do not like ginger. I want ice cream.” Kihyun and Hyunwoo stunned at the words. He is using the correct grammar.

“why you hadn’t speak before?” Hyunwoo asked

“I don’t know. Everything was okay before.”

Up till today, he wouldn’t bother to speak if nothing is wrong

\--^^--

“let’s go kids, Halmeoni and Haraboji already waiting for you” today Hyunwoo wanted to take Kihyun to a date and rest a bit. Taking care of four kids everyday while Hyunwoo only help on the weekend and felt like dying. The older wanted to treat his husband and spoil him rotten.

“Appa! Can I bring bee?” Jooheon brought his plush

“sure”

“Jooheonnie! Same jacket!” Minhyuk shouted in excitement, showing his pink jacket to his brother, earning a lazy stare from Hyungwon who dragged his blanket with him.

“Hoseok-ah.. be a good big brother and protect your little brother, okay?” Kihyun told the oldest son who nodded in determination

“I will, eomma!”

“I trust you, Hoseok. we’ll come back tomorrow. Don’t give halmeoni and haraboji hard time, kids”

“Kihyun, these little guys won’t giving us hard time” Mrs. Son waved her hand

Kihyun grinned, “they are little devil, eomonim. They’ll do anything to get what they want”

Mr. Son laughed, he looked at his grandsons, “ready to go?” earning loud ‘yes’ from them, “let’s go then”

“can we have ice cream?”

Kihyun crossed his arm, “Hyungwo—”

“or candy?” now it’s Jooheon

“we’ll be fine with cookies” Minhyuk followed

“pudding is okay”

“Hoseo—”

Mr. Son cut Kihyun, “now, now. Cut some slack, Kihyun-ah. It’s our turn to spoil this kids. You guys better get ready” and with that, they left.

The house felt empty and too quiet from Kihyun’s liking. He is used to hear loud snickers and yells, so it’s kinda weird.

“you ready?” Hyunwoo asked

Kihyun threw him a smile, “it would be a long night for us, so give me some times to change” he pecked his husband on the cheek and rushed to the bedroom

Fifteen minutes after Kihyun left to the bedroom, he finally came out, “I’m ready”

Hyunwoo looked up from his phone and he almost lost his vocabulary. Kihyun was wearing a black tight jeans, secured by a black belt, dark blue satin shirt made him could see the silhouette behind the fabric, and he unbuttoned the top of the shirt enhancing a lacy choker which wrapped nicely around that pale skin.

The older was sure he is a healthy guy with a sexual desire, but he didn’t know that he has a thing for choker, or maybe it’s because his husband wear it. Then he moved his gaze up to the face, and he swore he finally know why women needs more time to do the eye makeup because the eyeliner framing Kihyun’s eyes, changed his eyes’ natural shape. The usual innocent eyes now looks sharp and…seductive?

“Hyunwoo. You are going to turn into a statue if you keep like this” Kihyun’s voice brought him back from his deep thought appreciation

“uh, you look—wow” his vocabulary hasn’t come back

Kihyun smirked, “so, do you want to have dinner or..”

“let’s have dinner first, we have a long night, don’t we?”

“sure” Kihyun really appreciated his husband strong self-control

\--^^--

Hyunwoo kept his words, after dinner, they did that. When you first see Hyunwoo, you’ll think that he is merciless in bed, but after you spoke to him, he is a big gentle teddy bear, but Kihyun would be lying if he said that Hyunwoo is hesitant on his actions. He knows when to caress the body softly and when to force filthy sounds out from his partner’s mouth while he proceeded to make the chilly night feels burning hot.

“That was… intense.” Kihyun said as he tried to regain his breath

“yeah” Hyunwoo pulled himself out from Kihyun’s, earning a low whimper from the latter, Hyunwoo looked down and froze, “Kihyun”

“yeah?”

“the condom ripped off”

Kihyun looked at him through his lashes, eyes half-lidded, exhausted, “it’s not like I could get pregnant easily” he joked.

“just hope there will be no baby after this”

\--^^--

“I’m done.” Kihyun couldn’t help but cry, he threw the pregnancy stick to the bin. The kids are currently napping. He got out from the bathroom and went to the bedroom.

He has to tell someone, which is not Hyunwoo. Jinyoung it is. He grabbed his phone and called him.

_“yeoboseyo”_

“Jinyoungie”

_“yes, hyung?”_

Kihyun sniffled again, “I’m pregnant”

_“That’s a good news! Congratulation—wait! Why are you crying?”_

“Hyunwoo doesn’t want to have another one”

_“you know that’s not right, hyung.. he loves kids.”_

“he said it to my face, Jinyoung. He said that four is enough and we agreed that there will be no more”

_“does he know about this? You being pregnant again?”_

“no. I just found out. I..I’m scared.”

_“just tell him, he is the father, he has right to know.”_

“what if—”

_“if he took the news badly, I’ll be on your side.”_

“thanks, Jinyoung. I’ll try to talk to him”

_“now stop crying, hyung—Uh! I’m sorry seems like Jackson woke up. I’ll call you later, hyung.”_

“it’s okay, bye.”

The call ended. He laid down on the bed, thinking about how he should break the news

\--^^--

Kihyun thought about so many scenarios about what would happen if Hyunwoo despised the child and the thought scared him.

“eomma, you okay?” Minhyuk looked at him worriedly

Kihyun smiled, “I’m okay, just a little tired, Minhyuk-ah”

“eomma, you has to sleep” Jooheon gave him the sofa cushion

The uneasiness suddenly gone when he saw his children acting like this, “aw, if eomma sleeps then who will tuck all of you to the bed?”

The boys seems to think, “I’ll sleep alone, I’m a big boy”

“Minhyukkie will be quiet”

“Jooheonnie will not running in the house”

The others glanced at Hyungwon who hadn’t say anything, the latter sighed, “what? I always sleep by myself and never loud.”

Then the door clicked open, “I’m home”

“Appa!”

“yes?”

“appa, eomma is tired”

“yes, he need sleep” the kids informed Hyunwoo with a frown, as if it’s a serious matter

“is that so?” Hyunwoo then looked at Kihyun, “are you sick?”

His defense crumpled and he wanted to cry just looking at his husband, ‘crybaby’ he mocked himself, “uh.. later, we need to talk” his voice restrained

“okay..”

\--^^--

“okay, so the kids already fall asleep, what do you want to talk about?”

“…”

“Kihyunnie, I’m not going to judge you or anything, if that’s what makes you worry”

‘but probably you’ll hate me’ Kihyun thought, “what do you think about another baby?”

Hyunwoo sighed, “we talked about this, four is enough. We don’t need more. You agreed with me.”

Kihyun took a deep breath, ‘what’s the worst could happen?’ then blurted, “I’m pregnant again”

Silence, Hyunwoo just stared at Kihyun expressionlessly.

A second of silence made Kihyun’s heart drop

“I know we agreed that the twins would be the last, but if you ask me to abort it, I-I couldn’t. I’m sorry. If you want us to take a break, please let me take the kids and—”

Hyunwoo blinked fast and stopped him, “wait what? Kihyun we are not going to take a break.” He spoke, “just because you got pregnant doesn’t mean I’ll abandon you”

“but you said you don’t want another one”

“yes, but because I couldn’t see you look so tired. I don’t want to give you another burden”

“so? It’s not because you don’t want another one?”

“never—come here. Do not cry” Hyunwoo pulled him closer, running his fingers through the younger’s head

“I’m sorry” he wiped his tears with the back of his hands. He didn’t know how to react, he was too occupied to think how to handle rejection then to think that there was still a possibility if Hyunwoo accept it.

‘that’s it, it’s the last one. I’ve been pregnant with the twins, it’s easy’ he thought to himself

At least that’s what he thought

\--^^--

Hyunwoo jolted up because he felt someone slapped his arm away followed by his body being pushed to the side of the bed, he frowned still processing what happened, then he heard someone throwing up and muffled sniffles in the bathroom

He walked to the bathroom groggily, the brightness from the bathroom forced him to furrow his brows deeper, but he squatted down and massaged the younger’s nape, “morning sickness?” the pink haired man managed a short nod before throwing up again to the toilet bowl.

After 10 minutes, it finally calmed down, he washed his mouth, he looked at his reflection on the mirror, face and neck still red, runny nose and tears decorated his waterline, “it was never like this when I was pregnant with the twins” he said, “my head hurts, even my eyes hurt if I move them fast”

Hyunwoo just listen to every complaint, his husband already carry the child, the least he could do for help is listen to his rants and massage him.

The uncomfortableness doesn’t stop right there, when he was pregnant with the twin, he couldn’t handle bumpy rides for only 2 days, but right now, he couldn’t even walk without losing his balance, and it’s almost 2 weeks.

Hyunwoo called his mom and Kihyun’s mom, they take turns to help Kihyun at home. Minhyuk worrying Kihyun too much. Jooheon cried because he thought his mom is dying. Hoseok being a good big brother he is, console Jooheon and telling him that his mom is going to be okay. Even Hyungwon who’s always been quiet, talked to his mom’s still flat tummy, warning his younger brother not to be mean to Kihyun.

\--^^--

One trip to the doctor, they finally know that it’s a boy. He likes to kick Kihyun slowly, it’s not that hurt but a little uncomfortable, and the fetus’ favorite spot for sleep is right on top of his mom’s bladder.

This little guy also made Kihyun craved something weird. Hyunwoo knew because one day he woke up and Kihyun made some pancakes, but he ate it with pickles. The older was sure he wanted to puke just by looking at the combination and he knew he has weird children when Jooheon asking some of that pickle pancakes and Hoseok said, “it’s weird, but it tastes funny. I like that”

The baby made the hormones inbalance. Kihyun suddenly craved to have sex, almost every single day. Hyunwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t want it, but he was worried about the baby, but in the end of the day, the baby is forgotten as they were trying to control their breaths.

\--^^--

When the pregnancy entered the last trimester, they agreed to name their kid Sungjin, earning a kick from the unborn baby, which they took it as a ‘yes’.

“so, this is baby Sungjin” another kick accompanied the words

“Sungjin? Why Sungjin?” Jooheon asked

“why not?” Hyungwon answered his twin

“why not kkukkungie?”

“that’s a dog name, hyung” Minhyuk protested

“but it’s cute”

“but my brother is not a dog”

\--^^--

Kihyun finally awoke from the anesthetic shot. Different than the twins, the baby moved to the wrong position, so they had to do the c-section much to Kihyun’s displeasure

“Hyunwoo?”

“beside you” Kihyun turned his head, still sleepy and tired. Hyunwoo sat on the chair, a baby cradled around his arms.

Kihyun smiled, “give me Sungjin” his husband passed the newborn to his spouse

“I think he can’t be Sungjin” Hyunwoo said

Kihyun frowned and looked at the baby’s face, “why?”

Hyunwoo shrugged, “he doesn’t look like a Sungjin to me”

“now that I think about it, yes, he doesn’t” the pink haired man agreed, “so, Changyoon?”

“hm.. Chankyun?”

“wait, how about Changkyun?”

“he could be a Changkyun”

\--^^--

Two days later, Kihyun finally went home, bringing baby Changkyun. The crib was placed on the master bedroom, with Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Leaving the brothers stood around the crib in excitement.

Different than the others, Changkyun liked to bite on anything. His brothers’ fingers, his mom’s ears, his dad’s collarbone and arm. Even Minhyuk’s nose, and Jooheon’s hair, leaving a trail of droll. Hoseok still insisted to call him kkukkungie which always earning a protest from Minhyuk, saying that his brother is not a dog. “but he likes to bite like a puppy” the eldest replied

Changkyun only laughs at funny faces unlike his brothers who laughs on everything even though they still didn’t understand a thing. The baby is definitely their son, just a quick glance could tell that he resembled them heavily. The blank face Changkyun always plastered on his face just like Hyunwoo while he wouldn’t sleep when Kihyun cooks, always tries to peek and stares at the ingredients interestedly.

And last, he only cried if he is hungry. Kihyun is really grateful for that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> that's the end. and i'll focus on making the sequel :3
> 
> Sorry for grammatical error and typos, english is not my first language  
> Comments and kudos are lovely~ <3  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
